A Sea of Shadows
by Dominica Loustaeu
Summary: A story about Impa's past up to the point where Occarina of Time took place.


#A Sea Of Shadows  
By Dominica Loustau  
  
Note:  
This part of the story is all in Sheikahah. But, since no one can speak Sheikahah, it has been dubbed into English. This changes throughout the story, so pay attention to the notes.  
  
Chapter 1: The Destruction  
  
The dim afternoon sun shone down on the small village of Kakiriko. The Sheikahah, the race that lived there, were all finishing their daily chores. The children played, the old told tales, and the adults worked. There was to be a festival that night, and no one wanted to be stuck behind doing chores while everyone else was performing and having a good time.   
In a house on top of a small hill by the windmill, was a mother. She was holding her newborn, and showing her to her sister, who was only three years of age. The woman was tall, as Sheikahah often are, at least six feet, really. Her long, purple hair was tied up into a bun at the top of her head. Her light linen dress was tan, and it went down to her knees. The child was tall just like her mother. She was already four feet tall! Her purple hair was a medium length and she wore a dress similar to her mother's. The baby was wrapped in a cloth and resembled both mother and sister. It was a girl.  
"Isn't she beautiful, Imachichi?" The mother asked, "Now you have a new sister! Aren't you proud?"  
Impachichi smiled. She WAS proud. Up until now, she had been the baby of the family, which has its ups and it's downs. But all her friends had little siblings, and she couldn't wait to run and tell them that she too, was an older sister to someone. "Can I hold her, michi*?"  
"Okay, but be careful." She handed the baby to Impachichi. She smiled at her daughters, getting along already. But suddenly, Impachichi lost grip and the baby fell. She dove for it, trying to save it from getting damaged, but it hit the grass crying. She shrieked and looked at Impachichi.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?"  
"But michi... It was an accident!"  
"You! Go to your room right now! I don't want to see you until tomorrow, you hear?"  
"But michi, the festival..."  
"There will be no festival for you!"  
Impachichi frowned, but obeyed. She walked up into the house. "She takes everything away from me!" She mumbled as she walked to the wall, pressed it three times in three different places and walked through as it opened. She stormed into her room, which was shared, with her brother, Billugh. He was a tall man, 11 feet in height, with blazing red eyes just like hers. He was seventeen, three years form being able to live on his own. She loved him, he always appreciated her.  
"Where are you going? Are you leaving me?" She looked up at him with big eyes, hoping that he could make things better.  
He smiled. "To the Desert Coloums, to help people who are lost there. Also, there are those Gerudo....." He whistled. Impachichi made a face. The Gerudo, who descended from Veela, were feminist group, that only had one boy be born every millennium. They despised men and lured them into imprisonment. They lived at Gerudo Valley, a gouge a few miles away from the Desert Coluums. They called the Dessert Columns, the "River of Sand".  
"Why not just stay here? There's been trouble afoot, and I don't wanna deal with it alone..."  
He ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, I'll see you again. Then we can spend all the time together that we wish. Okay, Tucha**?"  
"All right." She sighed. "But I'll miss you. When will we meet again?"  
"When you're a mature woman and all this destruction is over with. Now, be a good girl, and terrorize all the instructors." He kissed her on the head and walked out.  
She smiled but was sad. All the destruction... The Majora were attacking everyone, including the Gorons, who lived on Death Mountain. That scared her because Kakiriko Village was on the way to Death Mountain. She sighed. She had already lost her father to the Majora; she didn't want to lose anyone else.   
She wished that she were a Sage, like her mother. If she were, she'd go and give those Majora a piece of her mind. But, the stone of shadows had chosen her oldest sister Sibil, instead of her. She was so discouraged about that. She wanted her mother to praise her so badly. She frowned about it. Then she went under her bed, a place where she liked to think, and fell asleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a crash outside. People screamed. Cadavers hit the ground. The room was dark as Impachichi opened her eyes to all these sounds. She crawled out, scared. After a while, she heard nothing. Then, she heard a rustling around the door. They were coming in. She had to warn everybody!  
Down the hallways she raced, to her mother's room. She screamed, "MICHI! MICHI! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" But got no answer. When she got there, she found out why.   
Her mother lay on the floor, in a pool of blood. She was gasping for air, but Impachichi knew that was it. Her mother was dying. Tears filled her eyes as she went to her, touching her face. "Michi..." Her mother looked up at her. She smiled a little.   
"Hello there, my little uukino*."# She gasped again but still looked at her. "I'm so sorry this happened. I just wanted you to know the truth about something. The stone of shadows really picked...r-really..." She gasped and died. Impa wept sadly, then remembered her little sister was in danger.   
"I'm sorry michi." She said, "I'll protect my sister."  
She ran down the hall to Sibil's room. She was gone, but the crib and baby still remained. She grabbed the baby and ran down the halls. She heard someone breaking the spell on the wall and she leapt into the air. Like all Sheikahah, she stayed levitated. She grabbed hold of the wall and pulled herself out of sight. The man broke through; he was a tall Majora. With red hair and a muscular body, and the red glowing eyes that symbolized madness in his kind, he looked fit to kill. She held her breath; afraid he might see her.  
He thrashed around, destroying all in sight, killing anything that wasn't already dead. Finally satisfied, he jumped out the window. Impachichi slowly let herself down. She opened the wall, and saw that the Majora were gone. She looked outside in horror at the grotesque scene. Houses were burning, cadavers lay everywhere. Pots had been dumped out, leaving potions to contaminate the area. Destruction was everywhere, and she saw no one left alive. She stood, paralyzed.  
She didn't know what to say. There was so much death there. Why did the Majora hate them so much? Why couldn't they just leave them alone? She walked out and stared. She looked down at the baby. "Well, michi never got a chance to name you, but since you look so much like her, I'll name you Emmasti. That was her name. Use it well, I hope I didn't hurt you. Stay here." She put the baby down. She went back inside to get the one thing that was worth saving. Inside her mother's pocket, was the stone of shadows. She took it and put it around her neck. She didn't take the Sage Medallion, she wasn't worthy.  
After that was done, she picked up Emmasti. She turned to go out of the village when she saw a white horse bolting down the road. The horse's rider was a woman that she knew to be the queen of Hyrule, her country. Her name was Zeilia, Hyrulian for "the divine one". She had two soldiers in armor on either side of her, each riding a black horse. She stopped in front of her. She dismounted, and walked to Impachichi.  
"Hello there little one. How may you be after such a horrid event? Tired? Hungry? Hurt? Come on, don't be shy, and come to my palace. There I will try my best to take care of you. Come on, what's your name?"  
Impachichi stared in bewilderment. She spoke perfect Sheikahah. She had always thought she would only speak Hyrulian. "My name's Impachichi." She looked up at the queen, "And I don't need your care, it's okay. Me and my sister will go elsewhere on our own. But thanks for caring."  
"Impachichi? Hmm..... Too long. Is "Impa" okay? And your sister. What is her name?"  
"Emmasti."  
"Still much too long. She'll be "Emma"."  
"Um, okay, your Divinity."  
"That's not necessary, call me Queen."  
"All right, Queen."  
"Now, guards, load these girls up. We have a long trip ahead of us."  
"But-"  
"No buts! On!"  
The guards took her and her sister, and put them on the black horses. They road off into the moonlight. Impachichi, now Impa looked at her village for what she thought might be the last time.  
"I'm sorry, michi...." 


End file.
